Bella Notte
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Dawn finally gets some relaxing time with her bes friend Piplup at the lake, but what's going to happen! Read and find out! Reviews please?


A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

A soft tune filled Dawn's head, and she smiled to herself, walking along the path with her Piplup beside her. Her trusty best friend that was with her till the end. Even after, probably. Dawn glanced down at her Pokémon while it walked along the path, happy to be spending some time with his master without Ash and Brock; they were too busy training for the Elite Four, and she really didn't want to sit and root Ash on, though she did admire his tenacity. He was always getting stronger. But there was always that pesky plum haired boy on her mind now days, and she didn't know how to take it. She knew she liked him, she'd known it for a long time, but he was her friends rival, and she didn't know what to do with that, so instead she moved on to with what she had planned for the day.

A soft sigh of happiness escaped her lips while she walked on. She had heard that one of the lakes was around, and she wanted nothing more to do than sit beside the lake and enjoy the view with her best friend.

She looked down again and watched as Piplup glanced up at her, smiling in his own little penguin like way, considering he had a beak, and Dawn couldn't exactly tell if he's smiling or not. Even so, it made Dawn happy, thinking that she had made her best friend happy to take a break.

Their steps filtered up some dust from the ground, and it fluttered around both Piplup and Dawn's boots. She didn't care though, for once. She was just happy that she had some time off from all the training and Contests that were always on her mind. A small smile placed itself on her lips, and she couldn't help but jump happily in joy, not able to contain her excitement.

"Oh, Piplup!" Dawn said happily, spinning around and picking up her Pokémon, who seemed about as excited as her. "I'm so glad that we'll be able to spend some relaxation time together! Aren't you?" She smiled, stopping from spinning, and looked at her Pokémon, anticipating his answer. He nodded happily and tapped on her shoulder quickly. "Oh? What is it?"

"Pip! Piplup lup!" He said, looking at her and spinning his flipper, telling her to keep going.

Dawn laughed softly and scratched the back of her head, putting Piplup back down and giving his a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away, didn't I?" Piplup nodded and began walking again.

"Piplup! Pip!" Dawn smiled as she quickly turned and began to walk again.

"Alright! Let's hurry and get to the lake so that we can relax, and you can swim!"

Piplup nodded and began to walk faster, eager to get to the lake and swim to his heart's content. He hadn't done that in a while. Neither him or Dawn had really been able to relax in quite a long time, getting busy for contests and what not.

The small penguin was so delighted when Dawn had asked him to come and relax with her while Ash trained his Pokémon for the Pokémon league, and Brock went on with doing whatever it was that breeders did. Like getting to know Pokémon better. It only made sense anyway.

Dawn looked up towards the sky as they walked along the path to the lake, and she smiled to herself. The sun was beginning to set, and it was a beautiful array of colors meshed together in the most beautiful way. The red and oranges were near the sun, while pink filtered out of the orange and settled into the darkening blue sky.

"Isn't it pretty, Piplup" She asked, looking down at her Pokémon who had stopped to admire with her. She perked up as an idea struck her. "Hey! Maybe if we get to the lake soon enough, we'll be able to watch the sunset reflecting in the lake! Wouldn't that be pretty?" She smiled as she saw Piplup nod, and quickly take off in a hurry. "Hey, wait! Let's go together!"

Dawn quickly began to run, her boots hitting the ground with soft thuds as they ran on, trying to get to the lake as fast as they could. It was nice to see Piplup so energized, and Dawn smiled to herself. The small penguin was usually being boastful and trying to show every other Pokémon that he was the best. It was nice just seeing her best friend being...well happy and not boastful. Though it wouldn't be her Piplup if he wasn't boastful. it was just his personality.

The run to the lake was surprisingly shorter than Dawn had expected, and she smiled, watching the sunlight reflect off the gorgeous lake and shine all across the forest that she had been trekking through. Before she could fully take in everything the view had to offer, she heard a loud splash, and looked over to see her Piplup trashing around in the water and waving his flippers around.

"Pip! Piplup pip!"

She smiled as she walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down beside it, watching her Pokémon play around in the water. It was cute, and she was nearly tempted to get in herself, though she hadn't brought her swimsuit with her to the lake. Just her and Piplup.

Quickly, she removed her pink boots and black socks, sighing happily at the freedom that the air gave to her feet. They had been very hot in her boots, and though she loved them, and loved wearing them, at this moment she was happy to have them off. She stuck her socks into her boots, saving them from getting dirty, and pressed her heated feet into the cool refreshing water. She smiled in delight, and nearly pulled them out, considering the coolness shocked her, though she quickly got over it and rested her feet in the lake.

"Piplup!"

She looked over and watched as Piplup swam over to her, pressing his wet flipper on her leg. She gasped at the feeling and pulled away.

"Piplup! Don't get me wet, I need these clothes, you know that." The small penguin smiled as his master complained to him, and he simply splashed her again and watched her get flustered. He smiled before swimming to the edge and stepping out of the lake, walking a distance before shaking himself off and sitting beside Dawn at the edge of the lake.

"Pip. Piplup pip." He spoke, looking up at Dawn and smiling. Dawn nodded and rubbed the top of his head.

"I know. It really it pretty, huh?" Dawn smiled at the sunset, still amazed at how pretty it was. She couldn't help but love sitting beside her best friend and watching a beautiful sunset with him.

A small beam of light distracted her, though, and she looked over in the direction that it came. Dawn was confused for a moment, and waited to see if the light would show up again, though it didn't. She looked back up to the sunset, but again the light showed up in her side vision. She looked over again, trying to figure out what it was that was creating the light, until she heard a Pokémon cry out.

"Torr!"

Dawn blinked once, and suddenly realized who was making the beam of light; the giant turtle Pokémon who was quite a powerful one at that. Which only made her think of who it was that was the trainer of said Pokémon. And she didn't want any trouble going on while she was enjoying this pretty sunset. Especially considering that she didn't want Piplup to get irritated that the plum haired boy was even this close. She knew how much he didn't like Paul, and she really didn't want Piplup to turn into another Ash, asking for battle after battle. That would not set well with her, and she would end up getting ticked off beyond recognition.

Piplup had noticed that Dawn had become her normal absent-minded self, but had also heard the Pokémon cry. And he knew that distinct cry, though he hoped that his master wouldn't have to go through trouble.

It seemed that Arceus wasn't on their side that dusk.

Paul walked through the trees, seeming as if he were there to admire the lake, though he turned around and made his Torterra go back into his PokeBall. He hadn't seemed to notice the too other beings that were sitting nearby, and simply threw out another PokeBall.

"Froslass, Standby." He stated, and watched as the Pokémon came from her PokeBall, and turned to look at him in curiosity, wondering why they were there in the first place. Paul just glanced at her before turning towards the lake. "Froslass, I want you to-" At that moment, Paul locked eyes with Dawn, suddenly realizing that there were other beings other than himself and his Froslass around.

His normal frown was on, and he turned around, deciding that it would probably be best for him to take his leave and not make things anymore awkward between himself and the others that he always just happened to run into.

Dawn seemed to have other plans, and she quickly called out his name.

"Paul, wait!" She called out, holding her hand out and waiting for him to turn around. Instead, he stopped and turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want, Troublesome?" He asked, impatiently waiting for her answer. She smiled lightly and waved her hand at him to come over. He gave her a confused look, raising his eyebrow while his Froslass waited beside him, gently flowing around and watching curiously at the other two beings that were peaking at Paul's attention.

Dawn smiled again and pointed upwards, catching Paul off guard again, as he didn't know what she was pointing at. "Come and watch the sunset with me." Dawn said, waving her hand again as she leaned back and looked up to the sun again. She figured Paul would simply scoff and turn away, so she was surprised when she had heard him walking over towards where she was sitting. She looked up and watched him as he stood beside her, looking up at the sunset.

"Shouldn't you and that idiot be watching this together? He is your boyfriend after all."

Dawn grabbed onto his pants and tripped him, causing him to fall back onto his bottom and grunt in pain.

"What th-"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, he isn't my boyfriend." Dawn interrupted, looking sternly over at Paul. "I don't even like him like that...it's just," She made an appalled face as Paul sat up and crossed his legs, still grumpy that she had tripped him. "I'm dense, sure, but him as my boyfriend would just get too awkward." At that, Dawn shivered invoulenterily, and swung her feet slowly in the water, taking a glance at Paul. He seemed to smirk at her quick answer.

"At least you're smarter than I thought you were." He stated and looked at her, watching as her face grew annoyed at his choice of words.

"Oh shush." She stated, looking up again. "Just sit and be nice. The sunset is beautiful." Paul sighed and looked up again, slightly enjoying being in the calmer presence of the bluenette.

Froslass was busy flowing over to where Piplup sat, bored and no being ignored by his master. The small penguin was happily splashing his small feet into the lake and watching the water splash around him. Froslass watched him as he played around in the water, and she smiled, flowing over and leaning down to where Piplup was sitting and splashing. She watched Piplup jump as he noticed her, but he smiled and lifted his flipper.

"Pip! Piplup pip!" Froslass smiled as the greeting and decided to sit next the the small penguin Pokémon. She enjoy the water, and the small penguin struck up a conversation with her and kept her busy while her master was busy with Piplup's trainer.

Dawn looked over to Piplup and smiled.

"See, you just give it time and then your Pokémon can make friends, unlike you."

Paul growled lowly in his throat. "I don't even know why I'm still here if you're just going to insult me." He stood up, and Dawn quickly lunged at his legs, wrapping her arms securely around one of them. He grunted and glared down at her. "Let go. Froslass, we have training to do." He looked at his Pokémon, and she gave him a sad look, as she'd been having fun talking to her new friend. He shook his leg lightly, trying to get Dawn to let go. "Troublesome..."

"I'm sorry, just don't leave." Dawn looked up at him, her eyes looked like they were about to tear up. "I just wanted to joke around, and I don't know you, and I want to get to know you, but you're always so mean to Ash, but you never really say much to me, so I figure that you don't hate me like him, but I don-"

Paul placed his finger on Dawn's lips and squatted down next to her. "Fine, I'll stay until the sun fully sets, then, I'm leaving. But that's it. I-" He cut off his sentence, deciding that he'd rather keep his last few minutes with her like this nice and calm. He enjoyed her being nice and calm, though he was more used to her peppy, optimistic self. It just wasn't her when she wasn't.

Dawn looked up at him and smiled a dazzling smile, tugging on his pants after letting go of his legs.

"Sit." She commanded. He did, and looked up to the sky, noting how pretty it was, the mesh of colors and everything that was going on with it. The sun was bright and nearly about to set as Dawn sighed and glanced over to Paul. The two stared at each other for a moment before Paul looked away and watched as the sun went completely down.

Dawn moved over slightly, pulling her legs from the water and pressing them to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. "Paul?" She mumbled quietly. He grunted softly and looked over to her. "Thank you for watching the sunset with me. It was pretty magnificent." He only nodded and looked at her, tempted to say something, but not sure what he should say.

The two looked away from each other again and stared at the night sky that was now hanging above them.

"Bella Notte." Paul mumbled out, watching as Dawn looked over in confusion at what he had said. He moved and sat closer to Dawn, letting one hand move behind her back while the other sat in his lap. Dawn flushed at the sudden movement and stared at his onyx eyes. "Bella Momento." He moved closer and ran his hand up her arm until he had it caressing her cheek softly. "Bella Ragazza." His eyes closed and he moved closer to her face, letting his nose nuzzle hers and she could feel the nervousness in his shaking hand. "Ti Amo."

Paul pressed his lips firmly against Dawn's for a moment before quickly letting go and looking at the ground between them. He nearly got up to run away, but Dawn's hand grabbed onto his jacket. Those pesky hands!

"Paul...?" She looked up and stared into his eyes for a moment longer before breaking out into a grin. "We should watch the sunset together again soon." He could feel the embarrassment wash over him, though he decided that he didn't much care at the moment, as there was a Bella Ragazza sitting nearer to him and cuddling into his arm. "So..." She looked up at him. "I'll just assume that you confessed to me in another language, and I'll just tell you that I happen to feel the same." He smiled softly and let his arm move more around her.

"Indeed a Bella Notte." Paul said quietly as Froslass and Piplup leaned closer and cuddled slightly like their masters.

* * *

Whoo, shitty fic is shitty. Enjoy. Reviews? Song is from Lady and The Tramp c:

Bella Notte - Beautiful night  
Bella Momento - Beautiful moment  
Bella Rgazza - Beautiful girl  
Ti Amo - I love you

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
